


Legends of Long, Long Ago

by 666SushiRoll666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prologue, just a small thing I wrote a while ago and recently cleaned up, pretty set on this though, really just messing around with ideas for the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666SushiRoll666/pseuds/666SushiRoll666
Summary: I wrote this as the base of the world building and opening of my AU, Catastrotale. It's rather short and simple, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I might end up changing bits of it later.





	Legends of Long, Long Ago

Legends of long, long ago speak of a war that once ravaged the land. A war between monsters and humans. It tells of how the humans eventually won, calling upon their best mages and sealing the monster race away beneath the ground itself. While it was once well known across the world, it's now only spoken in hushed whispers within a small town built on the very land on which the war ended. The people within this town take this legend to heart, despite how the world may mock them for it. To them it is not a legend, but a hard and unforgiving truth; the monster race rests somewhere beneath their feet. The very thought terrifies them.

After many centuries, something occurs. A bright light bursts forth from the mountain. It's blinding but ends just as fast as it started. The wildlife acts strange for a good while, and it almost feels like there's a strong presence drifting in the air. It feels... Suffocating... But eventually disappears along with the odd behavior of the animals. The people of the town can think of no other reason for it beyond the creatures below the ground. They conclude that something horrid must have happened to them. They question if the monster race is extinct. That thought doesn't stop them from fearing that tales they've lived with for so long. It doesn't stop them from being so afraid, they don't dare approach the mountain.

A number of years later, a lone child's curiosity has gotten the better of them. Despite warnings from their parents and the protests of classmates, the child couldn't help but wonder what exactly was out there. So they take a day to hike up the mountain side and explore. They're enthralled with the beauty of the forest so much so that time seems to slip away from them. Noticing that it's starting to get dark, they begin to make their way back home.

They freeze up upon hearing a branch snap behind them, finding themselves unable to do anything but turn towards the noise. A shadow stands amongst the brush. No features, no details, only a pitch-black shape. That is, until a small smile spreads on its... Face? Is that what it is? The child gives a nervous smile back, out of habit. It begins to move towards them and they attempt to move back, but their body feels like it's locked in place. As it places itself right in front of them, they feel an unbridled amount of fear flood their mind. Their body finally listens to them and they stutter out an apology, an excuse to hurry up and leave. They attempt to step around the shadow. It refuses. Nervous smile turning into a firm frown and definite panic, they shake their head and try again. It continues to block the way. As their instincts go into overdrive, they stumble back a few feet, trying to put distance between them and the figure. Before they know what's happening, they're looking up at the sky, the tree tops, and the shadow's face looking down from above. The child has stumbled backwards into a surprisingly large hole that they swore they'd never seen. Darkness swallows them whole as they plummet to their certain doom.


End file.
